fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystal
Krystal Jung (Korean name: Jung Soo-jung; Hangul: 정수정; Hanja: 鄭秀晶; born October 24, 1994), better known mononymously as Krystal, is an American-born South Korean idol singer, actress and the younger sister of Girls' Generation member Jessica Jung. Discovered by SM Entertainment in 2000, she began filming for commercials and music videos by 2002. She is currently a member of the Korean quintet girl group f(x), formed by SM Entertainment in 2009. ProfileDrama wiki *'Name:' 크리스탈 정 / Krystal Jung *'Also known as:' 정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profession:' Singer, actress *'Birthdate:' 10/24/1994 *'Birthplace:' San Francisco, California, US *'Height:' 168cm (5'6") *'Weight:' 48kg (105.822 lbs) *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Older sister/singer Jessica Jung *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment Early life Krystal was born in San Francisco, California, where her family from South Korea settled in the 1980s. During a family trip to South Korea in early 2000, when Krystal was five years old, she and her sister Jessica Jung were spotted by a talent agency SM Entertainment, which earned her a cameo appearance in Shinhwa's "Wedding March" music video. The agency saw potential in both Krystal and her sister and offered them singing and dancing lessons, opting to professionally train them in a singing career. However, the offer was turned down by her parents, reasoning that Krystal was too young. Therefore, her parents at first only allowed her older sister to join the agency, who debuted as a member of girl group Girls' Generation in August 2007. She is fluent in both English and Korean. In 2002, Krystal began appearing in television commercials. She first appeared in a Lotte commercial with Korean actress Han Ga-in. In 2006, her parents allowed her to join SM Entertainment, and the agency enrolled her in dance classes, including hip hop and jazz. Education She attended Korea Kent Foreign School and Hanlim Multi Arts School after moving to Korea. Krystal was currently admitted to Sungkyunkwan University and will be attending in 2013 along with Kara's Ji Young. They will be majoring in acting/theater. Music career A teaser trailer of f(x) was released via YouTube on August 24, 2009. The group's debut digital single "LA chA TA" was released on September 1, followed by a 40-second teaser of the corresponding music video revealed on YouTube. The group debuted on September 2 in a showcase specifically designed to introduce the group, in an event held at the Samseong-dong Fashion Center. On September 5, f(x) had their first broadcast performance on MBC's music show Music Core. Television career In 2010, Krystal appeared on Let's Go Dream Team 2, where she broke a high jump record that had been set on the show 10 years ago. She now holds the Korean women's high jump record of 1.95m. In 2010, she was given a minor role in the TV sitcom More Charming by the Day. She was also a host of The M-Wave with fellow artist Thunder from MBLAQ. In 2011, she competed on Seoul Broadcasting System's skating reality show Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry. During the episode that aired on August 14, 2011, Krystal and her skating partner Lee Dong Hun won the competition, earning them the opportunity to skate at Kim Yuna's ‘Samsung Galaxy★Hauzen All That Skate Summer 2011‘ ice show. Krystal also appeared in High Kick! Season 3, a Korean television series, portraying the role of Ahn Soojung in the third season of the popular daily series. Gallery Category:Females Category:Band Members